


Marty Gets a Drink For Mother

by Dani Dandelion (rat_insatiable)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rat_insatiable/pseuds/Dani%20Dandelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marty's such a good boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marty Gets a Drink For Mother

Little Marty's bathroom sink was very old. When Marty turned the water on, only red-brown goo came out.

Marty filled a cracked yellow glass full of the red-brown goo. It wiggled and jiggled and screamed with many, many mouths.

Marty took the glass downstairs, into the living room, quick as he could. He didn't want to keep his mother waiting. The goo nearly shook the glass out of Marty's hands with its thrashing. 

The carpet popped and snapped like dry cereal under Marty's bare feet. Tiny bones, too small and thin to hurt him, covered the entire floor.

Marty's mother oozed from the ceiling in one corner of the room. Upon seeing the yellow glass full of red-brown goo in Marty's hands, Mother's skin boiled. She could hardly wait.

Mother formed a gaping hole in her front. Marty dumped the screaming goo inside, and Mother closed herself.

The screams continued inside of her. _Crunch, crunch, crunch_. The screaming stopped.

Marty made a face. Mother had forgotten to spit out the bones again.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Write with simple language, as if it was a children’s book. Make the story too disturbing to actually be for children.


End file.
